The silences of lies
by Flyleaf Lover 13
Summary: "Will you forgive me? One werewolf to another?" After a tragic accident, Hero Anise, a 6th year Gryffindor, is turned into a werewolf. This tragic event has made her more confident about herself and causes her to get the attention of another certain werewolf... Some SiriusxOC :
1. prolouge

Hero walked down a dark ally, a shortcut to the wizard community where she lived. She suddenly fell down. When she got up, she looked around and saw no one. She then looked down and saw that her shoes were untied. She cursed and knelt to tie them. When she looked up again she found a tall, very hairy, and very ugly man in front of her. Hero usually liked guys with long brown hair, but this guy's long brown hair didn't work on him. Hero began to back up. When he smiled, she saw his fangs. She turned to run but was met by a brick wall; she was trapped.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere, sweetheart," His voice was rough and unattractive.

Hero was beating herself up for not having her wand. "I'm gonna kill myself for not having my wand, but come to think of it I might not have to…" she thought to herself.

She decided to yell for help but found her mouth covered by his hand. She was about to bite him, but he beat her to it. She could feel his fangs sinking in and knew everything was over.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am sad to say I will be unable to attend Hogwarts for my 6th and 7th year of school. There is nothing wrong with your school, but I am afraid to say I have run into a major problem that makes it impossible to further my education._

_Hero Anise_

**To: Hogwarts student Hero Anise**

**From: Professor Dumbledore**

_I am sad to hear that you think you are unable to attend school any more. If you would please explain your problem that you think prohibits you from furthering your education, I might be able to come up with a solution._

**To: Professor Dumbledore**

_This summer I was brought into the dilemma of being a werewolf. I know I cannot be allowed to run loose among students while I am a werewolf, therefore, I cannot return to school._

_Hero Anise_

**To: Professor Dumbledore**

**From: Professor Dumbledore**

_I have a solution to your problem. I know of the perfect place for you to go during the full moon, and I would be very pleased if you would return to Hogwarts. I can ensure you that long as you tell no one of the hiding place, no one will be hurt._


	2. Chocolate

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only person I own in this story is Hero Anise and her relatives.**

"I need to get another potion," Hero just so happened to be saying to herself when the Marauders walked by.

"And what would you do with one of those? Get high?" Sirius asked her and James laughed.

Hero let go all of her frustration on them. "Yes, in fact, I am! I would ask if you would want to join me, but it looks like you're already late for your snogging session with some girl whose name you don't even know." She snapped at him and left for Madame Pomfrey's.

Hero was a 6th year Gryffindor. She had no friends, but she was okay with that. Her motto was "Who needs friends when you have books." She had deep brown eyes, a small nose, and soft features. When she smiled her face was enchanting. She had cut her once long, straight, black hair short to cover the scar left from Fenrir Greyback on her neck. It was cut so it covered the back of her neck and got longer towards the front. She had dyed the tips of her hair brown. If asked, most boys in the school would say that she was one of the hottest girls in the school, and, to Sirius' shame, she was also the only girl he couldn't get.

She didn't hate all the Marauders, just Sirius. James, she viewed as a bit of a snob; Sirius as a manslut. Hero thought that Remus was cute with his chocolate hair and eyes, but she questioned anyone who hung out with Sirius. Peter was a bit odd. That's her overall impression of the Marauders.

Sirius and James were a bit confused by her reaction. In fact, everyone that heard was. Hero was usually shy and just shrugged off any teasing, and this was very unusual for her.

"Hello? Madame Pomfrey? Are you there?" she asked what seemed to be the empty hospital wing.

"Hello, Hero. Another pain potion?" Madame Pomfrey seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, please."

She gratefully took the potion that was handed to her. The full moon was finally gone, but she was still feeling the effects of it.

"Had a bad summer?" a kind, male voice stopped her before she ran into the voice's owner.

"Wha-" she realized that the potion was still in her hands and clearly labeled, so, putting it behind her back in a vain attempt to hide it, she looked up to see who was talking to her."Um, your name's Remus right?" she said, trying to avoid the question.

It was only the second day back, and the full moon was luckily over before the school year began, but barely. During the full moon, instead of hurting others, she usually hurt herself and needed the pain potion. However, she didn't want to explain this to anyone.

"Yes, that's my name. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Which one? If it's the first one, no. If it's the second, I believe I already answered it."

Remus smiled. "Why don't you knock back that potion and come to class with me? If we don't leave soon, we'll be late," He told her kindly.

Hero's reply was to drink the potion and smile. They walked to class in mutual silence. Before they reached the classroom, she began to walk to the dorms.

"Sorry, I have to go get something I forgot."

"Like what?"

"Like my books. I can't go to transfiguration without them." She teased gently and left to go get her books.

Remus was met by Sirius, Peter, and James before he got to class and was assaulted by questions. The first he was able to answer was Sirius'.

"Were you walking with Hero?"

"Yes." Everyone but Sirius stopped asking questions.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with her?"

"There's nothing wrong with her. You know how when you usually pick on someone, and they don't like it? They reply like that."

"But she's never acted like that before!"

"Maybe she's tired of it!"

"Ooh looks like Remus has a crush." James cut in.

"What? Moony? Nah… that's impossible," Sirius said.

"Is not! He can totally have a crush!" James countered, and Remus left without them noticing.

"Yeah, on one of his books."

"Umm, you know he left, right?" Peter cut in.

"What?" they said in unison.

They rushed into transfiguration and were followed by a slightly out of breath Hero. When she entered, the only seats open were one by Sirius, one by Remus and one by a Slytherin guy. She most definitely didn't want to sit next to Sirius or the Slytherin guy. She didn't want to sit next to Remus, if he asked her question she didn't want to answer. Remus, however, was the better choice of the three, so she sat next to him before the professor got mad at her.

When Professor McGonagall said that the person they were sitting next to would be their partner for the rest of the year, Hero put her head on the desk. She did all she could not to groan out loud.

"Don't worry, I'm not bad at transfiguration." Remus told her kindly. "It could be worse."

"It can. It could have been Sirius. I don't think I could imagine that."

"I can. I see Sirius, and then I see you getting really mad at him and….. Now he's a toad. Wow, you look mad! Professor McGonagall is trying to turn him back and… oh my, now you have turned her into a... Goblet. Now everyone's running around and screaming…"

She smiled and pleaded for him to stop. Eventually he did, but only because Professor McGonagall had started the lecture. In the end, she had turned everyone into something.

At the end of class, everyone had free time to talk as long as they didn't leave their seats.

"You know, I only have one problem with your 'vision,'" she hand quoted vision, "of Sirius and I being partners."

"What would that be?"

"What would I turn you into?"

"That's your question? You're not denying that you would transfigure me? Wow. I don't know the answer to that one. Why don't you answer it?"

"Well I think I would turn you into…." She said the first thing she thought of. "Chocolate."

"Chocolate? Why chocolate?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." he raised his eyebrow at her comment as Hero grinned evilly..

He was about to say something when the bells in the tower rung, releasing them from class. Hero was gone before he could even get out one word.

She was extremely embarrassed by her reply. "Chocolate. Really, Hero? Is that the best you can do?" she berated herself in her mind. "Maybe he won't figure out why you said that. There's no way he can know that you were thinking about his deep, brown eyes, or his brown hair that reminds me of chocolate and how... Stop it!" She was now yelling at herself. Hero continued walking to her next class without letting her face show what she was feeling inside. Meanwhile, the Marauders had met up again and were teasing Remus.

"Well, well, well. Congratulations Moony.," Sirius told him as James came up behind him.

"I almost was convinced by Padfoot that you couldn't do it." Remus jumped at the sound of James' voice, not noticing that he had come up behind him.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked as he tried to get past Sirius but failed.

"It's obvious isn't it? You and Hero..." James drew out her name in a tone of voice that almost sounded like he was singing.

"How did you do it? How did you get the one hot girl that I couldn't?"

"I didn't get anyone!" Remus finally pushed past Sirius.

"Then what do you call Hero coming to sit down next to you?"

"Well considering her choices, I don't blame her." Remus turned around to talk to them now.

"What options?" Sirius asked getting back into the conversation.

"It was sit next to a Slytherin, you, or me. I think she chose the best option. You don't even want to know what would happen if she was partnered with you," He said with an evil smile and walked away.

"What would happen?" Sirius yelled at him, but it was useless because Remus simply ignored him.


	3. Punishments

A couple of days later, Remus and Hero were talking during transfiguration.

"What do we even use this spell for anyway?" Remus asked her.

"Why, to do evil things of course!"

He laughed and then his smile faltered. "You're not serious are you?"

"Of course not! Do I look like a manslut to you? I would think you of all people would know the difference. It's so disappointing."

"Well, not a _man_ slut…"

"Hey!" she wacked him on the back of his head.

"I relent! I was joking."

"You better have been..." she threatened.

"Of course I was. I wouldn't say that about you. Honestly."

Hero got an evil glint in her eyes. "I'm gonna make you pay for that little comment, anyway."

"I'm scared now." His voice had a slightly sarcastic tone to it.

"You better be. What's your next class?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Weren't we talking about what your payback was?"

"Just humor me." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Muggle studies."

"Hmm," She said as she leaned back in her chair. She put her hand on her chin in the thinking position.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Should I be worried?"

"Not yet."

"What's your next class?"

"Why?"

"Humor me."

Hero narrowed her eyes again. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Why don't you tell me the answer to that?"

"Divination."

"See that wasn't so hard. Are you still going to answer your question? Because I'm curious about what the answer is."

"No."

McGonagall dismissed the class before the conversation got any farther. Hero packed her bag and left for her next class. She thought she was sage from the conversation, but Remus wasn't going to give up that easily. He started to walk with her to the divination classroom, and she was about ready to hit her head on a wall in frustration.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be like muggle studies?"

"I have plenty of time to get there. Is the answer really that embarrassing?"

"Yes! You know what? I'm gonna make you carry around my books until I've had enough. That is for your earlier comment." She thrust all her books into his unsuspecting arms.

Hero started to walk away and then she walked back and took a book from the stack. Remus smiled. "Have fun," She whispered and stalked away. It wasn't until she was in class that she realized what she had done.

While she walked to her class, Sirius finally found Remus. When he saw the stack of books, he started laughing.

"What did you do to get stuck with those, mate?"

"Let's just say that I said the wrong thing to a certain someone."

"And you're happy about this?" Sirius asked, shocked by his friend's happy smile.

"Yup. If I'm carrying her books, then I'm going to see a lot more of her."

"You're a tricky one, aren't you? I knew there was a reason that I am friends with you."

Hero finally caught up with Remus after class. She hesitated before going over to him, seeing he was with James, Peter, and Sirius. It didn't stop her like it usually would. She was determined to get her books back.

"I take back my punishment. Give me my books back."

"You can't take it back. It's my punishment and I'm enjoying it."

"Fine then I at least have my herbology book back?"

"What do you need that for? There wasn't any homework in that class."

Hero rolled her eyes. She found that she did that quite a bit around Remus. "I left something in it. Now give it!"

"Wait here and I'll go get it."

"You hid them!" she accused at the top of her voice as he walked away.

"How did he get stuck with your books?" James asked her.

"Long story."

"We have time."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll just say, it started with Black over there," Sirius Black waved when she said his name, "then went to sluts - well _man_ sluts to be specific, and then it went to me."

"So let me get this straight, Remus, our Remus Lupin called you a … a slut?" James asked her clearly confused and mortified at the same time.

"He was joking though!" she tried to defend him.

"But he still said that?"

"What's going on? I'm gone for like 5 seconds and you guys are already arguing." Remus had finally arrived with the herbology book.

"They were just discussing how you got stuck with Hero's books." Sirius told him, trying to make the conversation get even more interesting.

"She said that she thought I just needed some more exercise, right?"

"See, I knew you didn't call Hero a slut!" James told him.

"You actually told them?" Remus accused Hero.

"They drew their own conclusions. I can't help it if they drew the right one!" she tried to defend herself.

"You seriously called her that!" Sirius asked and was now mortified.

"I did not! I just said that she wasn't a _man_slut."

"Your just digging yourself in deeper now. Just give me my book and shut up." She put her hand out gesturing Remus to give her the book.

"But what fun would he have in that?" James asked her.

"Not much, but it would benefit him in the future.

"How would he benefit?"

Hero thought it over before answering. "Well, I'm not sure of the end punishment but if he doesn't give me my herbology book and shut up, I'm sure I can use all the painful and unique punishments that I know on him."

She gestured for her book back. Remus took her advice and put the book in her hand without saying a word. She left them in the Great Hall to go to her dorm room in the girl's dormitory. While she walked away James thought to himself, "I never thought Hero was like that. She's changed. That mousey, little girl is gone and she might cause more trouble than we do. Hmm…that won't do_." _He looked at Remus. "And it looks like she has Moony whipped. That can't be good."

**(Page Break, this is my form of a page break since I still haven't figured out how to do that on a computer. My bad.)**

A few weeks later, Hero sat in the library during dinner. It was one week away from the full moon, and she was trying to get ahead in her classes and write letters at the same time. She was writing to her granddad and her mum. Hero wasn't entirely sure it was sane for her to be writing her mum, since she was dead, but she was tortured by the things she wished that she had said to her mum, and decided to put them on paper.

Her mind wandered back to the times when her mum would chase away the monsters under her bed. Little, 5-year-old Hero would beg her mum to stay with her because the monsters would come back in her dreams.

"_Well that simply won't do," Her mum told her as she tucked her into bed. "You want to know the secret to getting rid of them?" she nodded to her mum. Her mum pointed to the dream catcher that she had hung over Hero's bed. "You see that dream catcher? Well, it will get rid of those horrible, nasty monsters, but you must do one thing: you must not dream of puppies." _

_"But how do I not dream of puppies?" Hero asked her mum._

_"You must repeat 'I will not dream of puppies' over and over." She would dream of puppies, but there would be no monsters in her dreams._

Hero started crying. She thought to her mum, "I wish you were here to chase away my monsters in this world."

She was startled when someone came up behind her. She looked up to see Remus sitting down beside her, and, other than the two of them, the library was empty. She could see concern in his eyes, but couldn't stop the tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No," Hero didn't feel like lying and trying to act okay, she just wanted to cry. She hadn't cried when her parents died. This was the first time that she cried over their deaths. "I miss her."

"Who?"

"My mum."

"Where is she?" He asked, hoping that she would be out on an extended trip and could write, but he knew that it wouldn't be true.

"She's dead." She choked out.

Remus pulled her into his arms and let her cry. She cried for a few minutes before she gained control of herself. She stayed in his arms, though.

"How long?" he asked her softly when he realized that she was done crying.

"Nine years. She died when I was 7. My dad died shortly afterwards."

He didn't say anything. His only reaction was to tighten his arms around her and to try to comfort her. After a few minutes, she pulled away. She ran her fingers through her hair to clam herself and to make sure it covered her scar. Despite the effort, Remus caught a brief glimpse. He just figured that it was from some childhood accident.

"I should get some work done." She broke the silence and turned towards her books.

"Do you mind if I study with you?"

"Nope."

The rest of the week, Hero acted like the night in the library never happened. Remus took his cue from her. He wanted to talk about it but knew that she didn't. The days were just like the ones before the library, and soon the full moon hit them.

Remus was just leaving when he thought he saw someone in the hallway. He immediately thought of Hero, but shook his head. He decided that it was just his imagination. If there really was someone walking around, it probably wasn't Hero.

Hero noticed someone behind her and hurried to her hiding place in the attic. She hoped the person behind her didn't see her. After she jumped on the trap door, she hung the rope ladder where she couldn't get it as a werewolf. As soon as Remus reached the Shrieking Shack with his friends, the moon transformed him into a werewolf. Even in their werewolf form, they were surprised to hear each other's calls.

When Remus was in human form again, he began to freak out. At first he thought about the figure in the hallway, but then all he could think was, "There's another werewolf at Hogwarts."


	4. Realizations

3 weeks later Remus and Hero were sitting together in transfiguration. They had finished their work and class was only half over. Hero had just decided to take a nap when James and Sirius walked up to where they were sitting. She had a feeling that they were staring at her and when she looked up sure enough James and Sirius were looking straight at her.

"Do you mind! I'm trying to sleep" she told them and then turned to Remus. "Can you make them go away or something? I could have sworn I told Sirius that I don't associate with man sluts."

Sirius' protests were a background to James' questioning voice. "And why don't you want to be around me?"

"Because you're a jerk. Remus, please make them go away!"

"I can't." He told her desperately.

"Fine then I will." She snapped back.

Hero pulled out her wand and Sirius laughed thinking that she wouldn't do anything. James was of the same opinion but he only smiled at Hero's threat. The next thing Remus knew there were 2 rats where his friends had stood. He watched Hero pick them up and study them. When she saw him staring at her he smiled.

"We're in transfiguration so why not practice it?" she frowned slightly. "There's something missing here. I got it!" she made their heads bigger. "That's better. What do you think?"

"I think you should change them back before Professor McGonagall sees."

"Let her. They deserve it."

She picked them up by their tails and began to walk away. She walked over to where Lily Evans, James long time crush, was sitting. She cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Hey Evans what do you think?" she asked gesturing to the rats.

"What did you do to those poor things?" she clearly didn't know that they were James and Sirius.

"I rather thought that James and Sirius deserved it. In my opinion in suits them quite well."

"You mean that's them?" her mouth hung open.

"Yup." Hero said with a smile.

"That's amazing! I wonder why I didn't think of it earlier."

By the time Hero got back to her seat, Professor McGonagall had seized up the situation. She walked over to them. Hero just smile back to her.

"Ms. Anise, would you please return Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to their original forms?"

"Yes Professor." Hero made them turn back into humans but their heads were still extremely large." Ops, I forgot about that." Her voice was falsely sincere.

The whole class was laughing at the two boys that were standing in the front of the room. Hero shrank their heads down to a normal size. She mumbled something to the effect of "I thought they looked better that way." James and Sirius walked back to their seats embarrassed.

"Ms. Anise that was an exemplary work of transfiguration but if you would please refrain from using it on students?"

"Yes Professor."

"I will let you off with a warning but if I see you doing it again your punishment will be more severe. "

"I understand Professor."

"Good." She went back to grading the papers on her desk.

Hero put her head on the desk again. She just stared at the desk for a few minutes before turning to Remus. His face clearly showed his shock.

"Would you care to explain that to me?" he asked her.

"They were annoying me."

"They barely said 2 words!"

"They were staring at me and I can't sleep when people are looking at me."

"I need to make a note to self." He said as he shook his head. "Hero is cranky when she hasn't had enough sleep. Leave alone when tired." He smiled. "I should make a sign that says 'extremely dangerous. Keep away' on you when you're tired."

She was smiling. "Stop! Your making me look like a monster!"

"Maybe I'm telling the truth."

"Well if that's the way it's going to be then maybe I really am a monster and maybe I won't tell you if it's true."

"Maybe you will."

"Umm, nah I don't think I will."

"Serendipitous."

"What? What the heck does that mean?"

"Well technically it means good. I just said something to change the conversation."

"And what was wrong with the other conversation?"

"… Nothing?" he said making it sound like a question.

"Wrong everything was wrong with it."

"Are you paid to mess with people's minds?"

"Just yours. I just mess with everyone else's for fun."

"What make me so special?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Can I get back to you on that one?"

"Nope." He said popping the p. He leaned back in his seat waiting for the answer.

"Then you're not going to get an answer." She closed her eyes. Wake me up when class is over."

Remus debated on not walking her up for a while but decided not to face the consequences that would result from it. He read from his Hogwarts, a history until class was over. He poked Hero in the shoulder but she didn't respond. Sirius walked over to where they were sitting.

"What's up with her?" He asked Remus.

"I can't wake her up."

"Watch and learn." He went over to Hero's side. "Hero!"

She startled awake. Before she even opened her eyes she back-handed Sirius in the face. She took a moment to blink the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm glad I didn't wake you up." Remus told her with a smile.

"What?" she ask still not fully awake.

Remus pointed to Sirius rather than tell her. Her eyes widened momentarily when she saw the red spot on Sirius' face. A small smile spread across her face.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not." She turned towards Remus. "Let's go."

Hero grabbed him by the hand and started to drag him away. He turned to Sirius and shrugged before disappearing through the door way.

Later that day after his last class was over Remus realized his book, Hogwarts, a history was missing. Only one person could have it. He looked all over for Hero but still couldn't find her. He finally gave up and went to dinner. Hero slammed his book in front of him. There was a piece of paper sticking out of it. He opened the book to where the paper was as he walked away. It read:

_I was going to make this had but then I had a change of heart and decided not to. Please reply soon. – Hero._

The rest of the page was blank. He looked at it for a clue but found none. He was looking at it for a few minutes and then he moved on the book. The first thing that caught his eyes was the letter W circled. At the end of the page an I was circled. He wrote down every circled letter he found while he ate. He got:

E?

He got will you go out with me every easily but was confused by the letters in-between. He finally wrote them down by themselves and got Remus. He realized that she went easy on him and smiled.

He went to the library and took out a piece of paper, ink m and a quill. He wrote N's and O's in the shape of a yes and then filled it with a whole bunch of other letters to not make it obvious. He put instructions to circle all the N's and the O's on it. When hero entered the library he handed it to her. She sat down next to him and read the instructions. She banged her head on the table and then turned to look at him.

"I'm gonna kill you after this!" she began to circle the letters.

"I doubt that."

She was half way through when she caught on to what his real answer was. She stood up and Remus quickly joined her. She went to hug him and almost knocked him down. He was on the verge of falling and then he recovered. They both sat back down again when the person in charge of the library shot them a glare.

"Maybe I won't kill you. You had me really worried there thought. I don't know what I'm gonna do about that."

"Kiss me?" he suggested hopefully.

"Why would I reward you for something like that?"

"Because you like me."

"True but you're gonna have to do something a lot nicer than that to get one of those."

"Like?"

"I'm sure your will figure something out. You're smarter than that I hope. So what are you going to do for our date?" she changed the subject quickly.

It worked. "Hmm. How about a picnic by the docks tomorrow at lunch?"

"Sure that's after potions right?"

"Yup."

"I have to go. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Remus watched her leave wishing she would stay longer.

The next day Remus and Hero started off in different classes. The class period seemed to drag for both. Hero stared darkly at her professor wanting him to shut up so they could go to their next class. Remus started blankly at his professor until Sirius whispered in his ear.

"This can't be good. A distracted Moony. It's practically unheard of. What's going on?"

"None of your business."

"You know I'll just get it from you at lunch."

"Doubt that." He muttered to himself.

Remus managed to pay attention the rest of the class. As soon as it was over he rushed to potions leaving his friends in the dust. He waited by the door for Hero. When she saw him she ran to meet him and gave him a huge hug.

"Wow I'm gone for like 1 hour and your already throwing yourself at me."

"You can't tell me you didn't want to do the same thing." He raised an eyebrow at her. "If you do I will reconsider going out on that picnic with you."

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to do the same thing you just beat me to it."

He grabbed he hand and led her into the classroom. Sirius saw them holding hands and raised his eyebrows. Hero smiled innocently. Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus and Hero sat together. To be honest he was a bit jealous that Remus got the one girl that he couldn't.

"You forgot the boomberry." Hero told Remus.

He stuck his tongue out at her and added the berries. She turned back to her own potion and was horrified. It was a bubbling mess.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to your own potion instead of mine."

"Whatever. Just help me!"

They managed to right Hero's potion. By the end of class they had 2 acceptable potions. They walked to the kitchens together to get their food.

"I think I need a beard." Hero told Remus and started stroking an imaginary one.

"A what?"

'You heard me. I need a beard. If I had one I could stoke it and make it look amazing."

"I'm sorry but I just can imagine you with a beard. What type of beard would you want anyway?"

"Either a long one that I can stroke or one of those scruffy ones and then I would make it into a cool design."

Do you think I could pull one of those off?"

"Um… no."

"So I'm not awesome enough to have one?"

"No it just doesn't suit your facial structure."

"Nice save."

"It's the truth!"

They had gotten their food and were now at the docks. They were talking about random things and eating for a while. When Hero started to clean everything up Remus leaned over and kissed her. After the kiss he stared into her shocked amber eyes.

Everything came together after a moment of confusion. His thoughts were: _Amber? Hero has brown eyes not amber eyes!_ He thought back to the last full moon and the person he saw in the hallway. He thought about the scar that she tried so hard to hide. Her eyes turning amber just now made it all make sense. He was calling himself an idiot for not figuring it out sooner.

"You're the other werewolf!"

Hero drove the fork in her hands into the wooden plank next to her. She ran her figures through her hair a few times to calm herself down. A few deep breaths later she answered his accusation.

"Not what I was expecting you to say after our first kiss." She took another deep breath. "Since you said 'other' werewolf I would assume that you are the other one." She rubbed her temples. "This is not the way I wanted you to find out."

"I'm sorry will you forgive me? One werewolf to another?"

"You're lucky; I can't seem to stay mad at you for my life. You're forgiven."

She kissed him and he kissed her back. Sirius came over and broke them up.

"Sorry to interrupt you 2 lovebirds snogging each other but I thought you should know it's almost time for class."

Hero blushed. She was a bit embarrassed by Sirius interrupting them. James was there shortly after Sirius. She whispered something to Remus that they couldn't hear and he smiled.

"I agree. Thanks for the warning guys. We'll just leave you to clean this up." They dashed away from the outraged James and Sirius.


	5. Stupid mud

**hey this is just a friendly authors not for ya. Sorry about not updating sooner but we have torn down our kitchen and i have had to work a lot. to top it off I cut myself on a plastic knife, yes plastic knives can cut you, and my cat has decided to help me type this my stepping on the keyboard. Just so you know it might take me a while to get the next chapter on here. have fun reading this next chapter.**

"Is it just me or is Sirius stalking us?"

Remus looked behind to see if Sirius was behind them. He was. Somehow Sirius always managed to be where ever they were, except the library. Hero's explanation for his not being in the library was because he is allergic to books. It seemed to be logical to Remus.

"I wonder what's up with him." Remus mumbled.

"Why don't you go find out?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes, he's seriously starting to creep me out. Now go!"Hero shoved him towards Sirius.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Remus said as he walked away. "Hey Sirius, What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on? I'm going to class." He shoved Remus out-of-the-way and stalked off to class.

Hero caught up to Remus, but he was deep in thought. She waved her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. When he didn't respond she frowned. She tried several other methods but they didn't work. After a moment she smiled evilly and gave an ear-splitting whistle.

"Dang woman! That hurt." He said with his hands covering his ears.

"Well if you would have responded I wouldn't have had to do that. What did you learn from this?" Hero teased him.

"That you can whistle really loud?" his answer was more of a question. "My ears are still ringing."

"Not what I was looking for but it will work. What did Sirius say?"

"Not much. He wouldn't really answer me. When I asked he just asked me what I meant and stalked off to class."

"Interesting. Well I have to go to divination. See ya later."

She rushed off to class so she wouldn't be late. Remus stayed where he was since he had a free period. 15 minutes later Remus entered the common room and was shocked to see Hero who was sitting on a couch reading in shorts and a tee-shirt. When she saw him walk in she was shocked too.

"What are you doing here Remus?"

"I have a free period. Aren't you suppose to be in divination?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's a funny story really. I'll put it this way, I got kicked out of class and I have this for an excuse to go where ever I want to." She said handing him a piece of paper.

Remus examined it briefly and handed it back to her. He then turned to face the window.

"It looks like it finally stopped raining. You want to go out on a walk outside with me?"

"What! In the mud!" she said in mock anger. "I would love to."

Remus smiled and they walked outside. They were walking on a garden path hand in hand until Remus stopped. Hero stopped right beside him.

"What do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"

Hero put her hands together and put them under her chin. She thought about his question like this for a while. She finally smiled and answered him. "I have it narrowed down to 3 things."

"And these would be?" he started to walk again. Hero followed behind him.

"An old cat woman, a serial killer, or a therapist."

"A therapist? You would probably scare all of your patients. I can see it now. Hero the terrorist thera…"

Remus wasn't paying attention to where he was going and was cut off when he tripped over a tree root into a giant spot of mud. Hero couldn't help but laugh. She got closer and offered him a hand up. He took her hand and pulled himself up. He smiled and smeared mud on her face. She narrowed her eyes. Next thing Remus knew there was mud flying at him. They were throwing mud at each other when hero just shoved him back into the mud.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I relent. I won't throw any more mud at you."

She offered him a hand up again. He took her hand and pulled her down with him wearing an evil smile on his face. Hero laughed and shoved mud over him and began to get up. Remus pulled her back down and kissed her. She tried to get up several times but Remus pulled her back down every time.

"Not that this isn't cute but I have to take a shower before lunch because I am not going to lunch looking like this."

Remus got up and helped Hero up. They walked back to the common room. Luckily everyone was still in class so they didn't have to explain their current muddy state. As soon as they got in the common room Hero turned back and started walking out of the common room. She froze when James spoke.

"Don't go Hero. You must have an interesting excuse for you and Moony being covered in mud."

"James…" Remus started but Hero cut him off. She still had her back to everyone. "Before I explain to James I would like to have and explanation on my own. What are you doing here?"

"You see I knew Moony had a free period now and I was thinking of how lonely he must be so I decided to ditch class to keep him company. You can imagine my shock when I didn't find him here or in the library. Your turn."

"Well I was just sitting on the couch." She stated but James interrupted her.

"I thought you had class."

"I got kicked out. Anyway, Remus comes over here and we started talking about how the headmaster's office needed some redecorating. You seem smart so why don't you finger out the rest?"

James rushed past her as he said, "I got to see this!"

Hero turned around to face Remus with a smile on her face. He smiled back.

"I bought you some time. Good luck. I'm safe in the girls' dorm."

"You can't hide up there forever. You have to come down sometime. Oh and I'm gonna blame this whole thing on you since you came up with the explanation."

Hero stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll see about that." She said as she rushed off to the showers.

Somehow they managed to escape James questions. Lily had come to their rescue. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table and James had an evil glint in his eyes. He was just about to question them when Lily came up to them.

"Potter you are such an arrogant jerk! Would you care to explain this!" she held up a held up a note-book with James and Lily's names written inside of a heart.

"My Lily flower! I see you got my present."

"Oh my." Hero covered her mouth with her hand. "He wouldn't have?"

Remus chuckled. "He would."

"Quick let's make our escape before this turns ugly." Lily just hexed James as she finished saying that. "Let me amend that. Let's escape before this turns uglier."

"I would have to agree." Remus grabbed Hero's hand and they ran into the stream of people with their same goal. Get out before anyone else got hurt.

That night Hero and Remus were sitting in the library together. Hero was trying to write her essay for History of magic. She hated History of magic and was easily distracted by Remus who was inspecting her left hand.

"Will you stop that? It's really distracting." She tried to pull her hand away but Remus wouldn't let go of it.

"Not until you explain this."

He pointed to her ring finger. There was a scar running all the way around it. It looked like she was wearing a ring.

Hero raised her eyebrows. "It involves me and a knife. Do you really want to know?"

He shuttered. "That scares me. Tell me anyway."

"I was 6. I was a very obnoxious 6 year-old. My Parents banned me from the kitchen. They should have known that was like telling me to go in there. I'll just say that I ended up in the kitchen and found some knives. I was having fun playing with them when I heard a noise. My parents were coming into the kitchen. I panicked remembering that I wasn't supposed to be there. In my panic I ended up cutting my finger off."

"You're just messing with me. You didn't really cut off your finger did you?"

"Oh yes I did. I'm not kidding with you. I was sitting there staring at my finger and then my hand. My parents were freaking out. My dad finally came to his senses and apperated my finger and I to Saint Mongos. Of course no one thought it was funny then but looking back on it, it was really hilarious. Now every time I think about it I have to laugh."

Remus laughed with her. "You must have been quite the little rascal! How in the world did your parents manage to deal with you?"

"Let's just say it involved a wooden spoon."

Remus smiled and let her hand go. Hero stared at her scroll. She looked over at his and saw that he was almost done.

"You should help me." Hero begged him.

He smiled evilly. "And why would I do something like that?"

"Merlin's beard! Please just help me with this! I have no clue what to write."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I never said I wouldn't help you."

"Good because it's due tomorrow."

"I never said I would though."

"Remus!"


	6. stranger

Remus walked into his dorm and froze. His jaw dropped open. Hero sat on the floor with Sirius and James. They formed a circle. James looked up and saw Remus.

""Close your mouth before a pixie flies in there. We still haven't caught all them from defense against the dark arts."

Remus shut his mouth only to open it to speak."I… I thought… You and them? I… you aren't even…. What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're playing poker mate." Sirius told him with a smile on his face.

"What the hell is poker?"

"Merlin's beard! Get a life Remus." Hero told him shaking her head at him in mock disappointment.

"But Hero you are my life." Remus said dramatically and then got serious. "Seriously I really want to know what poker is."

"It's a muggle game. You use cards which are these plastic things with numbers on them and try to get pairs of the same number and you bet on your hand if you think you're going to have more pairs than the other players. The person with the best hand wins all the money that was bet." James explained.

"Hero's winning she is a boss gambler." Sirius added.

"How did you guys learn this?" they pointed at Hero when he asked. "Hero, would you care to give and answer?"

She smiled and turned back towards James and Sirius. "I bet a sickle that he's gonna freak out over the answer." She said in a voice that dared them to enter into the bet.

"You're on! Moony can totally handle anything without freaking." Sirius said.

"I'm with Sirius. I'm in." James said.

Hero turned to face Remus again. She put her hands together and sighed. "Where to begin." She said with a smile.

"The beginning." Remus said already dreading the answer.

"Do you want the details or a quick summary?"

"The summary."

She smiled evilly. "Fair enough. I was walking around in a muggle town and went into a bar where some guy taught me how to play."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Hero took one look at his enraged face and was laughing so hard that she was rolled up in a ball on the floor with tears running down her face. The 3 boys got very concerned and tried to get her to stop laughing and breath which only caused her to laugh harder. Once she finally got her laughter under control she sat up again.

"You 2 both owe me a sickle each." She told them seriously and they handed over the money.

"I'm never betting against her again! I've learned my lesson." Sirius told them.

"I for one want to know the details of this story." James said mischievously.

"I bet you do but I'm not going to tell them."

Remus finally got over the shock of hearing that Hero was in a bar. He sighed heavily before speaking.

"Great now I have a sarcastic girlfriend who cuts off fingers, goes to bars, and gambles. What's not to love." His voice was sarcastic.

"You cut off fingers?" James asked mortified.

Hero and Remus shared a knowing smile. Hero shook her head and stood up. She tried to make a straight face but failed. She just couldn't stop smiling.

"Goodnight boys." She said as she left for the girl's dormitory.

"Night." The boys said behind her.

**(Another page break. I still haven't figured these things out yet. Oh well I will just have fun writing Page Break instead.)**

The next morning Hero sat next to Remus and the rest of the marauders at breakfast. Sirius and James were sitting across from her. Peter was sitting next to Remus who was sitting right next to her. The other seat by her was empty. She was shocked to see Sirius actually doing his homework. It was obvious that he was struggling. Remus leaned over the table to help him but Sirius shoved him away.

"Screw you!" Sirius shouted at him.

"That what she said." Hero said managing to keep a straight face until she was done saying it. After she said it she was laughing so hard that she almost didn't hear the voice behind her.

"Hey kitty, kitty. Still using that joke?"A female voice said in an accent.

"I told you to stop calling me that name!" Hero said with a huge smile on her face.

"Since when have I ever listened to you Kitten?"The stranger said as she sat next to Hero. The marauders were staring at the stranger with shell-shocked looks on their faces.

"Don't get any closer to that name!" her voice dropped to a whisper that was just loud enough that the marauders could hear her before continuing. "They don't know about it."

"If promise not to tell them the full name can I still call you kitty?"

"Fine. This is just great. Every time you call me that I will start laughing."

Remus coughed to get their attention. "Who's this, Hero?"

"This is going to be fun." She said sarcastically. "Umm Remus this is my best friend Shettiah. Tia this is my boyfriend Remus Lupin."

"There goes my snogging buddy." Shettiah said in a depressed tone before saying "You have a boyfriend now? How did I not know this? In mock anger.

"Snogging buddy?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus looked mortified.

"Oh Merlin! How am I supposed to explain this? Tia you managed to destroy my reputation in less than 3 minutes. I think that's a record. Don't worry about the snogging buddy thing. It was nothing rally. Don't look at me like that! Boys. They don't understand anything! Was it for plan D or plan J that we used it anyway?" hero asked Shettiah losing the boys again.

"It depends on the boy. Plan D was for Ayden. Plan J was for Talon."

"I remember now. Those boys were suckers for our plans."

Remus chuckled at this. Hero and Tia smiled. Remus was the only one who caught on with what they were talking about. It was obvious to him that Plan D was the 2 of them kissing so that the boy would save the girl who was intended to be saved. The D stood for Damsel. The other one was where they would make the boy jealous by kissing each other. The J stood for jealousy.

"Where are you from Shettiah?" James asked finally getting over the shock of Tia coming and the things that were said between Hero and her.

"Antarctica." She said sarcastically. "Where do you think I'm from?"

"Asia?"

"Merlin! Does anyone her have a brain? Do I look Asian to you?" James shook his head no still confused by what he said wrong to get this kind of reaction. "Why does everyone think I'm from freaking Asia?"

"She's from Egypt, mate." Sirius told James.

"Finally!" Shettiah said.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" James asked Sirius.

"She has an eye of Horus tattoo, idiot."

"And how do you know what that is?" Remus asked.

"I read a book."

"Whoa!" Hero exclaimed. "Let me get this right. This Sirius," she pointed to Sirius. "Sirius Black actually read a book? I'm so proud of you Sirius." She finished in mock happiness.

Tia grinned. She didn't quite know what was going on but this was really entertaining just to watch. Hero took Tia's hand and began to walk away after saying, "I think we have had enough excitement for one morning. Let's go see Professor McGonagall about school stuff."

"Is she the one you call Professor Mc Bada…"

"Yes." Hero cut her off. "Let's go. Oh and a word of advice don't call her that to her face."


	7. Author's note

Author's note:

hey just wanted you guys who read and follow this story that i wont be writing any more if i dont get more reviews. i am having severe writers block on all my stories and need a little bit of encouragement and ideas. If you have any ideas please pm me. they are very welcome. I hope y'all have been enjoying the story. please please please review! I'm begging and that is very rare for me to do. thanks for sticking through this needy authors note.

-Flyleaf Lover 13


	8. Syrup or whipcream

Late that night Hero and Shettiah were hanging around in the common room. Remus was just walking from the boy's dorm to the common room when he was Shettiah shove Hero. He started walking towards them if he had to break up a fight. Hero was him approach and turned to him.

"Remus, Tia shoved me!" She mock complained.

"I didn't shove you!" Tia defended herself. "I gently guided you with my hands."

"Wow that's the nicest way I have ever heard that stated." Remus told Shettiah.

"If you don't stay out of this then I will gently tap your face with my hand." She replied angrily.

"What am I suppose to stay out of?" He asked Hero.

"Let's just say it involves a certain Mr. Black."

He grimaced. "This can't be good. I think I should stay out of this. Night." He gave Hero a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for his dorm

**(Dun dun dun… page break.**)

Hero was slathering her waffle with whip cream when Tia finally managed to get her attention by pouring syrup on her waffle and effectively making the whip cream melt. Hero stuck her lips out and pouted like a kid. On the whole she looked pathetic.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"But you ruined my waffles!" Hero said trying to get her point across but didn't sound very convincing since she was two-thirds asleep.

Shettiah rolled her eyes at Hero and shook her head. "They taste better that was, trust me. If you don't like it then you can always get your boyfriend to get you another one. He would do anything for you. You have his so whipped he would jump off a cliff in a heartbeat if you asked him to."

"Would not!" hero said trying to stay awake and barely managing to do so.

"Um hm. I believe you." She said sarcastically. "Anyway getting back to the whole reason that I ruined your _perfect_ waffles. Who is that guy who keeps on staring at us?"

"I dunno some Hufflepuff, and he's not staring at us." Hero said with a yawn.

"He totally is! Don't you see his eyes are looking straight at us and they aren't moving?"

"He is not staring. He's glaring."

Tia smacked her forehead. "Love you too." She said in an exasperated voice.

"I know you do baby." Sirius said from behind her.

"Really Black. My friend has been here for barely a day and you're already hitting on her?"

He ignored Hero and sat next to Shettiah. "Can I see the tag on your robes? I'm pretty sure it says made in heaven like you."

Shettiah smile what would become her 'I'm gonna kill you Sirius' smile and replied. "Can I see the tag on yours? I'm pretty sure it says made in Hell like you."

Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"See Black I told you not to hit on my friend. Can you get me another waffle?" Hero asked him.

"No."

James walked up and sat down across from them. Her grabbed a piece of bacon off of Sirius' plate and began eating it.

"James can you get me another waffle? Tia ruined mine."

James smirked at this. "Nope." Remus came and sat down next to Hero. She tried again but this time with Remus.

"Will you get me a waffle?"

"Sure." He got up to get another waffle.

Tia grinned and then snorted when she tried to hold back her laughter. She failed and burst out laughing. Hero groaned and put her head into her hands.

"Wake me up when this is over. It's to freakin early for this."

Sirius looked pointedly at Shettiah and said "Do you want a piece of my bacon too?" he turned his head to glare at Remus who stole 2 pieces for hero and himself. "It looks like everyone else has had one."

"I'm good. I'm sort of a vegetarian."

"Are you a vegetarian because you're some psycho animal lover or something?" James curiosity got the better of him.

"No. I just hate plants so much that I made it my life's goal to eat as many as I can which means I don't have room to eat meat because I'm trying to kill as many plans as I can before I die."

Hero smiled and shook her head. She tossed around the idea of telling them the really reason behind Tia's vegetarianism but their faces were just to hilarious. After that all the boys started to eat in a daze.

"Well I'm gonna go die in a hole. See ya." Hero said to see if anyone was listening.

"Have fun." Tia told her.

"Will do." Hero replied before leaving.

Remus was the first to break out of his trance.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?"

"Well if you think she said that she was going to go shock someone with a cattle prod then no you didn't, but if you think she said that she was going to go die in a hole then yes you did." Tia told him without emotion and shrugged.

"I feel like such an idiot now. I better catch her. Bye."

"Bye. She called to his quickly retreating back.


	9. beaten by a beater

**Author note: I am so sorry about not updating in a long time. I have no grantees on when I will have the next chapter up seeing as I have become a bit of a man hater lately and am having a hard time not only finding the time to write but also having the inspiration to. I promise that I have not abandoned this story and I will update again. I would like to thank all my faithful viewers and people who have favorited and followed my story. I am especially grateful to my reviewers. You help me to continue. Now off of this boring note and onto my story.**

"I'm bored." Shettiah complained to the group which consisted of James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Hero.

"No kidding!" Sirius said and rolled his eyes. "That's only why you've thrown things at my head for the last 15 minutes."

Everyone else at the table groaned. This was starting to become a regular thing since Shettiah showed up. They couldn't help but admit that it was highly entertaining. Hero just wished that she could have one Saturday without Sirius and Shettiah getting in a fight. So far it had yet to happen.

"At least my aim is improving!~ I even hit you in the eye last time."

"Ohh they would make such a cute couple. Don't you think?" James asked the rest of the group.

"Please! Give me some credit here. Like I would ever go out with that…." She flopped her hand at Sirius. "Thing."

"Excuse me!" Sirius started. "I'll have you know plenty of girls who would like to go out with me.

"Let's describe these girls shall we?"

"Dimwits." Hero chimed in.

"Insane." Remus followed.

"You two stay out of this." Sirius yelled at them while Shettiah smiled.

"I think we might want to stop them before one of them feeds the other to the giant squid." Remus said.

"Why this is entertaining?"James asked.

"Come on James. Do you really want one of your best friends to die?" Hero asked him.

"How about we play some quidditch?" he countered.

"NO! No no no no no!" Hero exclaimed mortified.

"Well you were the one who was asking. Do you have a better idea?"

"No" she said sheepishly.

"I call beater!" Sirius and Shettiah said at the same time.

"Okay. What are you going to be?" Remus asked Hero.

"Whoa. Who said I was playing?"

"You have to. We wouldn't have enough people if you don't." James told her.

She gave him a pointed look. "Let's just say brooms and I have come to and agreement. I don't go near them and they won't try to kill me. I know someone who could pay for me though."

"Really, who?" Remus asked.

"You'll see. I'll be right back." Hero rushed off to find her replacement while the others headed for the practice field.

Hero came to the field with a gorgeous red-head that James had a crush on since his first year.

"Okay." Hero started. "Lily, Shettiah, and Remus you will be on one team. James, Sirius, and Peter you will be on the other. I will be ref. Take your positions."

Everyone but Hero grabbed a broom. Remus and peter took positions as keepers. Shettiah looked particularly evil with her beater in hand. Hero just shook her head. She gave Remus a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I put you with Tia and Lily so you wouldn't get to hurt." Remus winked at her. "Thanks" she stepped back and watched him fly into the air.

Once everyone was in their positions Hero got the case in the middle of the field. She used her want to amplify her voice.

"First team to 50 points wins." She released the bulgers. She then got out the quaffle and threw it in the air. "Let the game begin."

James managed to get the quaffle first. He was headed towards Remus fast.

"This won't do." Tia said out loud.

Next thing anyone knew there was a bulger coming straight for James. Sirius popped up out of nowhere and hit it away. James sped off towards Remus still, like nothing happened.

"Nice hit love." Sirius said.

"It would have been better if it hit him." Shettiah retorted.

James shot at the goal. Remus grabbed it in a flash. He threw it to Lily who almost dropped it but managed to catch it at the last moment. James snuck up behind Lily. He wrapped his arms around her. She dropped the quaffle in surprise. James caught it with a smirk on his face.

"Did he just do that to you?" Tia shouted to Lily.

"Yes he did. It went a lot like this." Sirius said from behind her.

Before he could get his arms around her she hit him with the beater. She had an evil smile and glint in her eyes. She then threw the beater. It hit its mark. James fell off his broom. Hero managed to keep both James and Sirius from falling completely to the ground. She then lowered them to the ground. They landed with a slight thump.

"Ops." Shettiah said sarcastically.

Lily flew toward peter. Her squeaked and flew away. Lily was able to make fifty points without a problem.


	10. fights

**Sorry this has taken forever. I have meant to type this chapter up but my life has been hectic. I think i have a sign in my car that says "please involve me in an accident" oh and my friend is helping me edit my chapters so im working on all my grammar problems. Enough of this now to the story you have waited for.**

Everyone in the Griffyndor house was rudely woken up at the unholy hour of 3 o'clock in the morning by a very displease Sirius Black shouting at the top of his lungs.  
"Who the bloody hell did this? Their gonna pay! No one pranks me."  
Sadly for Sirius not only did he get pranked but he also managed to wake up the one person who you so not want to wake up. Hero Anise. She was not I repeat not a morning person. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her wand. She the trudged to the boys dormitories.  
She had a particularly hard time getting the door open so she just used her magic to blast it apart. the boys turned to face her with wide eyes. Not even the word "Slut" spelled across Sirius' for head could bring her out of her foul mood. She shot some spell at Sirius that had no visible effect.  
"Why the hell did you think to wake me up at bloody 3 in the fucking morning?" she snarled.  
Remus put his arm around her and pointed her to his bed."Go back to sleep, love." she obediently crawled under the blanket and fell back asleep. He then turned to Sirius again. "And that's why I told you to calm down. There are some people in this castle who dont react well to being woken up at 3 in the morning."  
"What did she do to me?"  
"I don't know it was a silent spell. We'll find out once she has had her sleep. Now I suggest we all go back to sleep. Goodnight."  
Everyone but Hero was woken up by a wolf whistle outside where their poor door use to be. Hero just cuddled closer to Remus. Shettiah was leaning on the door frame.  
"I come to find my best friend , whom I was very concerned about considering she had stormed out of our room at 3 in the morning, since someone decided to wake her up, and I find her sleeping with her boyfriend in a room that he shares with a hot guy, peter, and a man slut. Image that. Oh and that's not all, for some reason the manslut has 'Slut' written on his forhead. Anyone care to explain?"  
Sirius rushed to the bathroom to try to wash the ink off his forehead. "It wont come off!" he shouted and ran back. "Remus fix it!" Remus just groaned and pulled Hero closer. "No," her replied and that was the end of that conversation.  
"So James you seem to be the only sensible one here since Sirius is having a mental breakdown, Peter ran off, and Merlin help you if you try to disturb Hero and Remus, would you mind telling me what happened?" Tia asked him.  
He sat up in his bed and began to retell the tale. "Sirius woke up at 3 because someone was writing on him but no one could find said person. Well if guess Sirius' yelling woke Hero up, which remind me never to do since she was super pissed, and she spelled Sirius which I guess was to make it perminate. Remus told Hero to go to sleep and she did and then we all went to sleep until you woke us up. That pretty much explains it."  
She shook her head and smiled. "Okay thanks for clearing that up. Im gonna leave. Oh and I would fix that door if I were you."  
"Wait a minute did you call me hot?" James asked her as she was leaving.  
"Goodbye James!"  
"Can you tell Lily that I'm hot?" He shouted after her.  
"I said goodbye that usually implies that the conversation is over! She yelled back.  
It was lunch time by the time everyone got up. Sirius made sure to be extra quiet in the room while Hero was sleeping. He did not want to experience her waking up it was Sunday, no one had classes to go to. They could sleep in as long as they wanted.  
Hero and Remus came to lunch together and Shettiah waggled her eyebrows and whistled. Hero blushed a vibrant red. Remus gave her a hug and whispered some that made her smile and forget about blushing. James, Sirius, and Peter were quick to show up after Hero and Remus came. A girl came up to Sirius and began to talk to him. He introduced her to everyone at the table.  
"Everyone this is my girlfriend Mary, Mary you know my mates. This is Hero, Remus' girlfriend, and her friend-"  
She cut him off and turned to face Shettiah. "I've heard so much about you. You must be Shettiah Jones. Siri-poo talks about you all the time. I have to know this. Do you prefer to be called Tia or Satan's Mistress because I have heard him call you both."  
You could feel the anger rolling off of Tia. "Actually I prefer to be called Payback and there's a warning to you Sirius I'm a bitch." she said and stormed off. Everyone was quick to get out of her way.  
Hero got up and gave Remus a quick kiss on this cheek. "I'll see you later." She whispered to him and then turned to Sirius. Her eyes hardened with anger, and she slapped him so hard it left a hand print on his face. "It was fine, funny even, when this was between the two of you, but saying something like that to someone else is too far. congratulations you just reached a whole new level of jerk. You better watch it because next time I might just do more than write on 'Slut' on your forehead when I walk around in my sleep." She stalked off to find Tia, leaving a very shocked table behind.  
**(Dun Dun Dun... page break)**

A week later it was a full moon again. Hero had disappeared all day on the actual day of the full moon. Remus stalked off to find her when she didn't show up for class. Shettiah was freaking out. She had been avoiding the marauders for the week but her desperation to find her friend drove her to come to them. She managed to get James alone and cornered him on his way to lunch.  
"James do you know where Hero is? I woke up this morning and she wasnt there. I can't even find Remus to ask him." she explained.  
"I havent seen Mo.. Remus since this morning when he went off to find her. Sorry. If you havent tried the hospital wing that would be my best guess. I don't know why you and Remus are freaking out over it. She is probably just fine. Come to think of it it's probably because he doesn't do well when it's the..." he corrected himself quickly before he said full moon. "Do you like Sirius?"  
His distraction worked. Tia began to stutter. "Wha.. Why...How? What m..makes you th..think th..that?" she asked.  
"If you didn't you would have brushed the insult off like you do when anyone else says it." She was standing still in shock and James made his escape.  
**(Oh no it's another page break!)**

Remus found Hero in the room of requirement. The room turned into a jungle with a waterfall. Hero was sitting next to the water with her knees drawn up to her chest. He sat down next to her. She leaned over and put her head in his lap. He began to run his fingers through her hair.  
"It's really peaceful here isn't it?" He asked softly.  
"Yeah." She turned to face him. "Can i ask you something?"  
He smiled back at her. "Anything."  
"How do you deal with it? Being a werewolf. Knowing that you were made to cause other people pain. Knowing what your capable of doing and being helpless to stop yourself. How do you deal with it?"  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you? This stays in between you and me."  
This sparked her curiosity. "I promise."  
He smiled back at her. "Honestly to answer your question James and Sirius help me. They found out that was a werewolf and they were okay with it. They even became animagus for me. They keep me company every full moon and keep me from hurting others."  
"You have great friends you know that?"  
"Yeah I guess I do. Tia is a good friend too. Have you ever thought of telling her?"  
"I know it's not very griffyndor of me but im afraid she'll reject me."  
"Being afraid is okay. It's healthy to have some fear. From what I know of Tia you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to force you to tell her. I understand if you don't want to." He leaned down and kissed her briefly.  
"Thanks Remus. I'll think about it."  
"Can i ask one thing of you?"  
"Maybe what is it?"  
"Will you smile for me?"  
"No." she deadpanned.  
"That's too bad. I gave you a chance but know you give me no choice but to... Tickle you!" he said as he held up his hands.  
Her eyes widened and she scrambled away. "You wouldn't dare!"  
He smiled and began to chase after her. "Oh but I do."


	11. Out comes the Truth part 1

AN:**So after much deliberation I give you this chapter and be happy the my friend is on your side because i guess all the things my friend have said about me like i have a black soul, a heart of ice, im a dementor, when you look into my eyes you see hell, are true because i came up with 50 ways to write this chapter and this is the one my friend didn't completely reject.**

It was the night before the full moon and Hero couldn't sleep. She had yet to tell Tia about her "furry little problem" as the marauders would put it. Shettiah was getting suspicious. Hero didn't want her to find out because she saw or heard form someone else. She wanted to tell her but she was just so scared. She didn't want to lose her best friend over this and she wasn't quite sure how she was suppose to tell her. She couldn't just say "By the way im a werewolf can you pass the salt?" That wouldn't work out very well.

Shettiah woke up to find Hero not in her bed. Thinking that she was sleep walking again and that she should probably stop her from doing something she would regret. She was shocked to find Hero actually awake and staring out of a window of the astronomy tower. She didn't even know why she was looking in the astronomy tower but suddenly was glad she did. There was something obviously bothering her best friend.

"Lets cut to the chase. Tell me what has you so upset."

"You promise not to be upset that i didn't tell you earlier? Its a really big secret and most people react badly when they find out."

"I promise, wait your pregnate aren't you! Oh when I get my hands on Remus he is so dead." Tia joked.

"No. I can't believe you would even think I would do such a thing." Hero joked back."I'm a werewolf can you pass me the telescope over there?" Hero said the last sentence in a rush.

"Sure." Tia said and passed her the telescope. "Wait did you just say you were a _werewolf_?"

"Yup. Did you know there is a meteor in the sky tonight?" Hero said trying to change the subject.

"Tell me all about it."

"Well there are these rocks out in space and sometimes one will start moving making a pretty sight in the sky."

"Not about the stupid meteor, idiot! About the secret!"

Hero then told her about the whole event. Shettiah listened without saying a word. When she was done telling her story there was only one thing that Shettiah could say.

"That bastard! Im gonna give him a slow painful death once I find him. I think I will do it the muggle way too, with some tools and a water board."

"I knew there was a reason why you are my best friend."

"You know what would cheer you up?"

"No I do not maybe you could inform me."

"Love you too. We should start a prank way with the marauders."

Hero but on a thinking face and then said, "You know what that sounds like fun, but lets wait till after the full moon, kay?

"Thats perfectly fine with me."

**AN: soo sorry about the shortness but this is the last use i will have for my laptop before it dies for good on me so you will have to wait for school to start again before getting a new chapter and this is all i have of this one. So So so so very sorry. **


End file.
